


A gdyby...

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdybyś mógł poznać przyszłość i konsekwencje swoich decyzji, to co byś wybrał?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gdyby...

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirował mnie film "Mr. Nobody", który widziałam lata temu.

Harry stanął przed rozwidleniem korytarza. Nie było już czasu. Voldemort wraz ze śmierciożercami wdarli się już na Błonia i zaczęli atakować zamek. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważny jest czas, a jednak wciąż stał bez ruchu, marnując cenne sekundy. Nagle zgiełk dobiegający zza murów ucichł. Wszystko stopniowo zamarło. Ta chwila, tak ważna, przedłużyła się do wieczności zamkniętej w jednej sekundzie…

 

* * *

 

Wygrali wojnę.

Harry tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wciąż ubrany był w to samo podarte, zakurzone i pokrwawione ubranie. Wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Od wielu godzin siedział u boku Severusa. Nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się do nich, otoczył ich potężną tarczą. Ukrył. Potrzebowali teraz ciszy. 

Wcześniej ktoś strasznie głośno krzyczał.

\- Nie, on nie mógł zginąć, on żyje, obiecał mi, obiecał!

Wreszcie nie było słychać niczego.

Ciii.

 

* * *

 

Przegrali wojnę. 

Harry tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno pociągu. Wciąż ubrany był w to samo podarte, zakurzone i pokrwawione ubranie. Wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Uciekli. Widział jak giną nauczyciele, uczniowie, przyjaciele, rodzina. Gdy oczywistym było, że już nie zwyciężą, chwycił Severusa w pasie i aportowali się stamtąd. 

Ukryli się. Na jak długo?

\- Harry?

Harry odwrócił głowę w bok na dźwięk jego głosu. 

\- Czy uważasz, że powinniśmy byli zostać?

\- Nie, Severusie.

\- Obiecałem ci, że obaj przeżyjemy, czyż nie mówiłem prawdy? Przeżyliśmy. Przeżyliśmy, Harry. 

Harry nie chciał myśleć o tych, którym nie udało się spełnić podobnych przyrzeczeń.

 

* * *

 

Wygrali wojnę.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak nieszczęśliwy? Przetrwało wiele ważnych dla niego osób. Ron, Hermiona, Weasley’owie, Remus. Cały świat dookoła świętował i cieszył się z końca rządów terroru. 

On odczuwał tylko pustkę.

Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu Severus, gdy leżeli razem pewnej nocy, wtuleni w siebie.

\- Gdy Volemorta już nie będzie, wyjedziemy gdzieś daleko. Nikt nas tam nie będzie znał. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że jesteś Wybrańcem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył ani, że ja jestem śmierciożercą. Będziemy tam tylko my. My i domek nad morzem. Będziemy tam wreszcie bezpieczni.

\- Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że to właśnie nasz dom? - spytał Harry, pół żartem, pół serio.

Kochanek spojrzał na niego poważnie i odparł:

\- On na nas czeka. Nie wiesz tego?

Co dziwne, Harry wiedział.

Dom czekał na nich.

Teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby wyjechać sam i go szukać. 

Jaki to miało sens?

 

* * *

 

Przegrali wojnę.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak szczęśliwy?

Severus obiecał mu, że gdy Voldemorta już nie będzie, wyjadą gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt ich nie zna, gdzie będą mogli być sobą. Znaleźli swój domek na klifie. Stał tam od lat, niezamieszkany przez nikogo. Czekał.

Harry miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na to, by nie musieli pracować. Severus spełniał swoje marzenie. Poświęcił się pracy naukowej i postanowił napisać książkę. Harry natomiast zaczął pracować w pobliskim schronisku dla zwierząt. Dni upływały im bardzo spokojnie. Dużo spacerowali, czytali przy kominku i po prostu byli ze sobą.

Severus spytał go tylko raz:

\- Czy żałujesz?

Harry podniósł głowę, spojrzał na męża i pomyślał jak bardzo mogło być różne ich życie, gdyby zostali i usiłowali walczyć dalej. Walczyć, choć nie było cienia szansy na zwycięstwo.

\- Nie.

Norwegia była pięknym krajem. 

 

* * *

 

Wygrali wojnę.

Harry od miesięcy nie wychodził z domu. Nie mógł jeść, spać, myśleć. Stworek zajmował się nim, a także nie pozwolił nikomu wejść do domu. 

Zastanawiał się, co powinien był zrobić inaczej. Ich plan był przygotowywany od miesięcy, a pomimo to zawiódł. Harry zawiódł siebie, zawiódł Severusa. Ich wszystkich.

Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co ma dalej robić ze swoim życiem. 

Czuł się samotny. W końcu wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie. Od chwili, gdy się narodził, wszystko zmierzało ku tej jednej chwili, która nadeszła i minęła. Pokonał Voldemorta. Nie dało mu to żadnej satysfakcji, szczęścia, spełnienia. 

Co mu teraz pozostało? Nie wiedział.

 

* * * 

 

Przegrali wojnę.

Docierały do nich wieści z Anglii, nie potrafili na tyle odciąć się od wszystkiego, by nie szukać informacji. W tym celu odnaleźli magiczne przejście do świata czarodziejów i zaprenumerowali ich gazetę codzienną. Wieści płynące z wysp nie były optymistyczne. Inne kraje uznały Wielką Brytanię za straconą. Czarodzieje odcięli się od swoich pobratymców, porzucając ich na pastwę Voldemorta. Nikt nie wiedział jak zażegnać ten kryzys. Otoczono więc wyspy potężną tarczą obronną, z nadzieją, że to powstrzyma wroga od atakowania dalszych terytoriów.

Harry czasami zapominał o tym, że powinien czuć się winny. Prostota, spokój i szczęście, jakie zapewniało mu ich nowe życie, sprawiało czasem, że wspomnienia sprzed zamieszkania w ich Domu, wydawały się być tylko koszmarnymi snami. 

Nie czuł się samotny. W końcu wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie. Pozostała mu cała reszta życia, by móc się nim cieszyć. 

 

* * * 

 

Wygrali wojnę.

Jego imię pojawiło się w książkach. Przeszedł do historii. 

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na innym imieniu. Severus Snape. Harry tak ciężko walczył o to, by cały czarodziejski świat poznał prawdę o jego poświęceniu. O tym czego dokonał, jak bardzo się przysłużył zakończeniu wojny. Bez niego nigdy by nie wygrali. Oddał swoje życie za to, w co wierzył do samego końca. Pośmiertnie otrzymał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. 

Harry wiedział, że Severus mógł jeszcze tyle dokonać. Zawsze chciał napisać książkę, miał stworzone wstępne notatki. 

Harry planował wyjechać. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek wróci.

Norwegia była pięknym krajem. 

 

* * *

 

Przegrali wojnę.

Kilka lat od ich przybycia do Norwegii, Voldemort został pokonany. Nie dokonał tego Harry. 

Voldemorta zabił Neville Longbottom, który uciekł wraz z niewieloma członkami Zakonu Feniksa tamtego potwornego dnia. 

Jego imię pojawiło się w książkach. Przeszedł do historii. 

Harry tę wiadomość przyjął z zaskoczeniem. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek przeżył tą masakrę. 

Wraz z Severusem postanowili nie wracać do Wielkiej Brytanii. Cóż dobrego by to przyniosło? Skandal, artykuły w prasie, pytania, a Severus’owi groziło więzienie. Straty i zniszczenia były ogromne. Odbudowa potrwa lata. Nie byli tam potrzebni.

Oni już odnaleźli Dom, z daleka od domu. 

 

* * * 

 

Harry stał nieruchomo przed rozwidleniem korytarza.

Otaczała go cisza.

Ta jedna chwila, tak ważna, przedłużała się do wieczności. 

Decyzja zamknięta w jednej sekundzie. 

Harry poruszył się i postawił pierwszy krok.


End file.
